


Like Objects

by ShantheCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Build, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShantheCat/pseuds/ShantheCat
Summary: Marry the village psycho my father said.He's important and you can't say no he said.I was so mad at him. If I ever saw him I would spit at him for these poor decisions.It would be a long while till I met with my husband in his home.I'd only met him at the wedding ceremony. We would meet, not even speak and be married right there and then.Didn't help I didn't look my best from having bickered with father all morning.Didn't help future husband was still fucking hot as ever And worst of all it didn't help he couldn't keep his eyes off me.So let's explore this mystery known as Nord White.Having been abruptly married, Light finds himself living with the rich and successful Nord White. In this fictional reality of boy toys and male pregnancies Nord is not the best where it comes to treating Light as his equal. Light however is forced to deal with Nords stubborn attitude, ex lovers and the fact that he seems to see him as another one of his toys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, This is my first time posting on this site so be very patient with me.  
> My work is always Original though I do enjoy my ships and fandoms here and there haha.  
> Please give the story some time it is a slow build story and be very very very...very...very patient with our main two characters.
> 
> Updates will be every Mon/Thur 
> 
> For now though, Enjoy.

" This will be your room sir." I glanced back at the smiling old lady who ran the very busy household.

She was evidently grey beyond her years, pale with soft wrinkles. Spectacles sat perched on her nose and she dressed modestly with her hair tied into a bun.

I then looked at the room. It was like a masterpiece. It glowed with natural light from the large arched windows.

The room was bigger than my room back home. But I wouldn't be seeing my old room again...  
The walls were painted a warm golden bronze my bed at the centre of the right wall.  
Another door lead to what I'm assuming was the walk-in closet and another lead to what I believe must have been the bathrooms.  
I couldn't believe how detailed and original the furniture was, all in black and charcoal coloured wood.  
I petted the smooth surface of the bedside cabinet looking back at the smiling lady.  
" The master requested no less for you, Sir."  
I nodded at her, trying to smile without coming across as nervous.  
It appeared to have worked as she left me quietly to unpack.

Oh holy God what had I been forced into.

_Marry_ _the_ _village_ _psycho_ _my_ _father_ _said_ _._  
_He's_ _important_ _and_ _you_ _can't_ _say_ _no_ _he_ _said_ _._

I was so mad at him. If I ever saw him I would spit at him for these poor decisions.

It would be a long while till I met with my husband in his home.

I'd only met him at the wedding ceremony. We would meet, not even speak and be married right there and then.  
Didn't help I didn't look my best from having bickered with father all morning.  
Didn't help future husband was still fucking hot as ever.  
And worst of all it didn't help he couldn't keep his eyes off me

And yet here I was in the silence of  _our_  home.

The older Lady, a Japanese woman called Hikari bought in maids to assist in my unpacking and they... Insisted they pack my things away.  
Another thing... Out of my control. I tensed just watching them fumble around each other but eventually everything went away.  
My phone lay on my desk and I realised the light was flashing.

I had a call?

No. Not just a missed call but texts too.

" Hello, Light. I hope you can explore the house while I am away... I would like to... Spend time with you later tonight when I return."

My heart fluttered.  
Seriously what was I. Some puppy dog!?  
I focused back on Hikari.

" I..."  
She smiled " Its fine... I'll help you find whatever you need Sir."  
I frowned "Uh thank you... I was wondering when does the... When does Nord come home?"

She gave me a tight lipped smile " The master said he will try to be back early for your sake. However he does not normally return home till 9pm sir."

I nodded at her calmly.  
She also added quickly " I hope you understand why... But the master does not prefer anyone to call him by name."

I swallowed feeling curiosity fill in my mind " But... What am I supposed to call him and why?"

She exhaled " You ask too many questions young master. Mr White prefers members of the household to address him by the title Sir. Its clean and simple. That is that."

I sighed internally... Wishing I could ask more questions but it seemed she was only willing to avoid talk of the man I was forced to Marry.  
Nord White.

Was he expecting me to be a certain way?  
Was he gonna force me to change how I am?

The day dragged on mercilessly. Filled with boredom. The cinema lounges, the gyms, pools and Jacuzzis, the private chefs, bakers and wine experts.  
None of it would distract my mind.

I was born into luxury but it didn't mean I had this much.  
I was initially in awe having seen the size of his property but would keep being distracted by the tension in my stomach.

" Master Light."  
I looked towards the door where Hikari made her way inside the yoga lounge.  
" If you could please come with me Sir. Your husband is on his way."

Something fluttered in my chest.  
Oh God.. Why was I nervous like this. I'd seen him before. Ugh... But I hadn't been able to speak with him yet.  
If anything I'd been reflecting on his words via his text.

I exhaled getting up and following Hikari.

" Uh... Ma'am..."  
" Just Hikari is fine."  
" Hikari... Uh..."  
It felt weird calling the older lady by just her first name.  
" Where are we going?"

She chuckled " Sir you are so naïve. Your first night alone with the master. Do you not think it should be special?"

It dawned on me.  
We were married... And I hadn't seen him after the wedding ceremony.  
So to speak... oh God...  
I was going to be spending the late hours of my day getting to know my husband but what's more... Really... Getting to know my husband.

On entering my bedroom Hikari helped me run through my wardrobe... She pulled out some clothes and underwear I'd never seen before.

I held up a  pair of black silk boxer briefs that had a pink ribbon around the elastic.  
I dropped them instantly.  
" Uh Hikari..."  
She resumed pulling out outfits upon outfits.  
" Yes, sir."  
" I... Who's clothes are these..."  
She chuckled still not looking at me.  
" Yours, sir."

I gulped.  
" And what about the underwear?"

She raised her voice in amusement " Sir those are yours... To wear whenever you feel but especially to wear around the master."

I couldn't help but growl softly.  
How demeaning.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

By the time I was sat in the lobby I felt irritated.  
Hikari had decided I would wear panties... Like... Panties that hugged me... Like... Girl panties.

I sighed in defeat but wore the embarrassing things. They weren't made to look sexy as much as it just hugged my ass.  
I blushed at the idea of someone even noticing I was wearing... This style of underwear.  
And when I'd move the sensation of them moving against me seemed pleasing... As if it were warmly touching me.

On top of the embarrassing underwear, thank heavens, she gave me a nice boys piece to wear.   
Just a simple white shirt and maroon tight jeans which apparently bought out my dark brown eyes according to Hikari.

She smiled at me as though to calm me. It didn't help exactly that my heart was pelting like a race car.  
It was actually kinda glum outside with the sky so grey it was evident it would rain within a few moments.  
I exhaled and within fifteen minutes, the outer gates opened as the guards cried and called.  
I was instantly on edge. Hikari chuckling lightly.  
" Calm. Sir. Be calm."  
Her words were not helping at all!

Three jet black cars pulled in from the right gate and made their way in, parking in front of the house. I stared down the steps in the hope to see him.  
The driver got out first looking around as guards approached and stood at the door. The driver opened the door and the man stepped out with dark messy hair. His face seemed small from here but I recognised the person. His eyes were sharp icy blues as they focused on each person surrounding him. A tight lipped smile rested on his face.  
He spoke briefly to some of the guards and the driver before making his way up the stairs.  
Hikari shuffled to her feet, glowering at me.  
" Stand to meet the master, Sir."  
I instantly jumped off the sofa not knowing where to put my hands, on my sides or in front of me... But they were shaking.   
Hell my entire body was shaking.  
The footsteps fast approached close to us and slowed down.  
I couldn't stop looking at the floor.  
Hikari bowed politely at him and commented a quiet " welcome home master.."

I myself bit my lip and pretended to be anywhere but here right now.  
Why was I an anxious wreck now of all times.  
It was awkwardly quiet as they seemed to wait forever for something.

And then I felt someone shuffle towards me.  
And before I knew it there was a comforting squeeze on my hand.  
Looking up, my husband had taken my hand and walked me along beside him back into the building.  
My heart was pounding and he remained quiet.

Hikari didn't say anything either which made matters worse

One of the guards growled low " Sir. The reports are sent."

For the first time I'd hear his voice close to me.  
" Good. Very well."  
It hummed through me his voice was deep but not low.   
It had a coarseness but wasn't a rasp.  
If anything it sounded warm.

I bit my lip, realising that his hand holding mine was now making me feel uncomfortable but he sighed purring to me.  
" How has your day been?"  
I inhaled sharply " Uh..."  
He smiled back at me. His eyes were so clear and my very being felt wobbly.  
His features were very sharp. But his eyes had a very glowing nature. It made him look alert at all times and interested in all he looked at.

Something about the way he smiled at me made me warm up a little  
" My day has been good...Sir." I mumbled.  
He chuckled " I'm glad to hear it. And the move was okay?"  
I nodded biting my lip.  
" The staff were very helpful."  
He nodded " Only the best of the best. Hikari will be looking out for you from here on out. She's amazingly wise. You can trust her with your life."

I'll bet.

The dining room was actually a small room. Apparently this would be  _our_  dining room.  
This is where we would eat together... Alone... Away from other people   
It felt romantic in some way...

Hikari informed us what we would be eating while the maids and chefs bought in various pasta dishes and side dishes.  
I couldn't help but stare. It was only now I noticed Nords eyes on me, watching me as the other people left the room.  
He sighed glancing down at the food.  
" Bon appetite my love."

The words seemed so forced but I quietly picked up the knife and fork and had my meal in silence.

One thought filled my mind.  
And it was thoughts of tonight.  
Surely. Not now.

These things took time.  
Hell I hardly knew him!  
I sipped some wine and sighed, he made careful glances at me and smiled.  
" Are you enjoying your meal?"  
I nodded pushing the plate away from myself.  
" I can't eat anymore... I'm just... So anxious."  
He chuckled " No... I understand... I would be too. You're my first..."  
He fell quiet.   
Watching him though I could sense his excitement...  
And it warmed me.  
I was his first something?  
First love?  
First partner?  
First anything at this point

" First what?" I pushed.  
He smiled " My first and only serious relationship."

Okay...  
My heart fluttered at that.  
Was he trying to say I was special?

Either way he was polite and friendly and looked at me with what I guess was affection. So to speak I felt like maybe the guy was in love with me regardless that we'd just met properly and had barely made short conversation. The last thing I wanted to be reminded about was..

" Let's go upstairs. I want to show you our room."

Oh God  _our_  room.


	3. Chapter 3

Right. How could I have forgotten.  
The guy I'd supposedly been forced to marry was the "village psycho" as my friends had put it.

I would have to have a word with them about their opinions. Considering the man himself hadn't stopped fawning over me all evening, carefully holding my hand as we walked anywhere as if I hadn't seen every bit of the house yet. Which I probably hadn't. But I'd managed to get acquainted with everyone fairly quickly except his guards.

" I know Hikari set your room up in the room just downstairs... However that's only because I will be away frequently for work. Its nothing serious. I just wanted you to have a space you can call your own... This however..."

He turned the handle of the door opening it. The room before me was a deep mauve coloured room the curtains and bedspread matching in colour.  
The room like my own had very fancy furniture, though it wasn't the same.

I was beginning to think he liked working with very bold colours in his house. It was a nice warm rainbow of a house.

" This is Our room."  
He purred and waited for me enter first.  
I made my way in feeling nervous.  
There was only so much I was ready for this day and I'd only just gotten to know him.  
He came in and opened the wardrobe.  
" I didn't know what you would want to wear. So I bought bits and pieces with my friend Elizabetta. If there is ever anything you dislike... Let Hikari know and she will have words with Elizabetta."

I nodded quietly as he looked back at me tilting his head, his arms folded before him.  
For a moment he just watched and I felt the tension build in the air...

" I... Would it be alright if I slept in my own room tonight?"  
He leered hard at me but smirked "of course."  
I sighed feeling my heartbeat calm a little.

" Its just... I want to get accustomed to my own room and... Get comfortable."  
He shook his head dismissively " No no of course. I understand."  
He continued wearing a playful grin which hadn't left his face the entire evening.  
He waited patiently as I explored the room one final time before making my way out. He remained on my tail the entire time as I walked to my own room.

I turned to him at this point biting my lip and realised he was glaring at me expectantly.

I forced a smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
" Goodnight!" I said perhaps a little to aggressively.  
He chuckled and chirped " Goodnight darling."  
I felt his hands grab at my waist as he pulled me into him.  
" Tomorrow... I want to have breakfast with you before I leave. I hope to see you then. Clear?"

Okay. A little demanding.  
" Uh... Yes Sir..."  
He chuckled playfully pulling my cheek.  
" Adorable."

I felt something tingle in my stomach.  
I was kinda wishing I did invite him into my room.  
But I don't.

That entire night I struggle to sleep.

I had been texting Maddeus all night.

Maddeus was my best friend from the moment I could differentiate people.  
His father and my father were business colleagues.

Maddeus' father owned all the big name clubs in the Nightlife district. He had taken me there a few times to some more secret places. It was there he had spotted the man I was now married to.  
Maddeus had groaned that day in disdain at him. But I'd barely caught a glimpse of the man who was surrounded by many people including pretty girls.

Maddeus: Has he tapped that ass yet or do I need to come down there and show him how its done?

Me: Leave it... He's nice.

Maddeus: Yeah? Well I'm telling you Naiden told me that guy is into some freaky shit. And I trust that guy more than anyone.

Me: You're gonna trust your boy toy?

Maddeus: Please. They get all the Intel. Its like having a sixth sense for these whores. They're so focused on their surroundings they hear all the juicy details. And they know all the stuff happening behind the scenes. Just trust me Kay?

Me: Whatever... All I know is... He's been real sweet to me all night.

Maddeus: ugh.. When are you gonna be a man? Do what you gotta do for him... Or find some sweet boy toy or something. Like come on... You're a married man now. You ain't gonna play virgin forever are ya.

Me: I'll do whatever I want >:( But uh.. I wanted to ask what freaky stuff Nay meant?

Maddeus: I don't know details. He told me everyone wants that guy down at the clubs. He probably has a magic stick.

I frown at the text.  
Me: So basically you can't prove shit. This is all because he might just be liked by everyone?

Maddeus: tell me something bae, is it normal to be liked by every dancer and toy down these places?

I put my phone away. I wouldn't sleep now...

The following morning I was disturbed by Hikari bursting through the door pulling the covers straight off of me.

I glared at her.  
" Up. Now. The master asked me to prepare you for breakfast."

I looked over at the clock.

" Its 5am!" I groaned.

She chuckled.  
" The master won't always ask you to have breakfast with him. But when he asks of it. You do it with no arguments sir."  
I sat up off the bed.  
" I barely caught a wink of sleep..."

She chuckled " Well.. You'll get used to it soon enough."

I groaned.

 


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes lit up when I entered the room.  
I probably looked scruffy after the night I had and I could tell he noticed too. He was grinning to himself as if he knew after all.

" How did you sleep?"  
I wanted to strangle him. I was not a morning person.  
" I agreed to have breakfast with you... But really... 5am!?"  
He smirked pointing at my chair " Sit, Light."  
I growled swinging the chair out in annoyance.  
Immediately maids were at my side moving things back and forth. They'd brought me an English style breakfast...  
I carefully tucked into my meal and like yesterday his eyes wouldn't leave me as I ate.  
He sipped on something. It smelt like coffee but I couldn't tell from where I was sat.

I snickered to myself and he suddenly looked at me with a confused expression.  
" What is it?"

I cleared my throat " I uh... Just have some things I wanted to ask you..."

He smiled at me " You can ask me anything cupcake."  
I glowered at him.  
"Cupcake!?"  
He smiled " yeah... You seem to leave stuff on your plate... Except for the cakes..."  
I leered at him.  
" Are you trying to say I'm fat?"  
He grinned wide. " Not at all, Light. What's not to like about having something to hold onto?"

He was totally saying I was fat.

I shook my head at him, not even bothering to look his way.

He chuckled " What... Light Im being serious. You're attractive the way you are."

I pout at the compliment.  
Yeah. He says it now that he's pissed me off. Right.

I get up pushing my plate away and I hear a heavy exhale.

" Where are you going?" His voice seemed to sound lower than ever when he got serious.  
I leered down at his worried face.  
" Back to bed..."

He watched me attentively " You're not going to see me off?"

I smirk at his request.  
"No... honey."  
He growled " Either call me Sir or don't call me at all then. And if you're done being a tease. Leave already."  
He got up picking up a brief case and handing it to a guard on our exit.

Shit. I'd pissed him off hadn't I?

I watched as he stomped straight past me without even looking back.

Without a single thought in my mind other than I'd upset my man I ran behind him hurriedly, hugging onto him.  
" I'm sorry!"  
He felt so big in my arms... I suddenly realised how big he actually was.  
I let go as he turned to face me. Still looking disappointed.  
I stared at the floor.  
" Uh... I'm sorry... For... Being like that... I hope you have a good day.... I uh.. I'm going to miss you... While you're gone so... That's why... I was... A little..."  
He glared at me expressionlessly and quietly turned around walking off.

I'd never felt like such an asshole.  
When I returned to my room I try to justify my actions. It was his fault. I mean breakfast at 5am! Now I hadn't slept... Or eaten properly!

I lay in bed for a few hours till it was 8 o'clock before finally getting ready for classes.

Hikari handed me my backpack and a lunch box on the way out.  
I ate a banana in the back of the car on the way to school to help give me strength. As most likely I would have to put up with Maddeus' comments about getting boned till sun up.

I would find it awkward trying to explain I upset my hubby cause I thought he called me fat.

Maddy was in a great mood at school considering it was Friday. He was already preparing to take me down to another one of his father's clubs to celebrate my late bachelor party.  
Hmph. Cheapskate.

That night I didn't even take the car... I just caught the bus into town and met up with Maddy outside the club.

He smiled at me dressed in his slick suits that he always wore out.  
He looked like a dark horse himself.

I wasn't fussed about how I looked. I wasn't trying to get laid. And never thought about toys the way he did.  
Matter of fact. This was the club where Naiden worked. It was called Quera and was quite open with having both male and female toys and dancers.  
Maddy and I found a table with ease as he managed to get us in even easier. Naiden had a smirk as he approached us, sitting right beside his favourite client.  
Maddy ignored him until Naiden started pawing at him.  
" Aw. You gonna ignore me again... Its been two weeks cheeky."  
Maddy smiled at Naiden.  
" You were playing with Carlen for four weeks prior to that and you didn't wanna tell me about that?"

Naidens eyes widened " Baby business is business."  
Maddy frowned sighing. " oh please. In my club..."  
He got up instantly making his way into the crowd.  
Naidens eyes watched widely.  
I exhaled. " Sorry. You know how he is about Carlen. He hates him."  
Naiden leered in my direction, batting false lashes at me.  
" Didn't you get married or something? "  
He sat up in his chair as do I.  
" Yeah well... Business is business right."  
He chuckled " So you're not upset that he came here about ten minutes ago?"

My eyes widen " Wait who?"  
He smiled at me " Your Daddy.... He's over in the VIP booths... I can get you in.."  
I growled " I don't call him daddy! And take me to him please."

He swayed out of his seat and quickly pulled me along.  
" Act like you're really excited to see me."  
He pulled me along over to one side where two guards were stood.  
He tilted his head at them.  
" Got me a client..."  
They glanced at each other before opening the door down to the corridor which lead upstairs.

I followed him up the dark silent stairs when I noticed him pausing outside one of the rooms, I stopped behind him.  
He smiled at me " I'll go in to collect the trays and stuff... You... Look through the gap."  
He leered at me " Carefully!"  
I nodded.

He couldn't be talking about my man...  
My man... Would never.  
I remember his words to me last night.  
First love and all that....

I inhaled hard watching as Naiden smiled at me.  
I nodded.  
" Okay.."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Naiden rolled his eyes as he opened the door and swayed in to the room.  
" Can I get you guys any more drinks."  
I didn't wanna look but then I heard his familiar low tone.  
" Sure. Fill 'em up, Naid."  
I glanced inside... There he was. He didnt seem interested in what the other guys were doing. But he was sat aside drinking. It shouldn't bother me so much... But someone was entertaining him. A young man who appeared slimmer and smaller than me was perched on his lap.

" You know Mr White... Its polite to hold onto the person you're playing with..." He teased   
Nord groaned." You're a sly one... But you won't get anything out of me tonight ."  
The boy bit his lip looking at Nord all sweet.  
He was practically wearing nothing.  
I felt angry deep down.  
So fucking angry.  
But I continued to watch as he caressed the boys cheek  
Lifting his chin.  
" You won't get even a kiss out of me tonight." He chuckled. The boy frowned at him like a puppy.

As Naiden returned towards the door I lost all sight of them behind his figure. He opened the door and gleamed at me.  
" Come on."

He smiled at the bartender " A drink for the pretty face Astro."  
Astro, the bartender glanced between both of us and frowned " Who are we talking about here?"  
Naiden smiled chuckling in my direction  
" Him of course." I felt a tap at my arm as he handed me the drink.  
" It has just what you need sweety. And cheer up! That man comes in and usually gets his pick of toys. You should be happy they're not fucking."

I sighed " Has he been with other people before?"  
That's what was on my mind.  
If that much was a lie... Then that everything he'd told me to now was bullshit.

Naiden frowned at me pursing his lips as I drank a sip.  
It seemed to enrage me more.  
He hummed " Darling that man never played with no one here... But like... He would pick up people and leave with them for sure..."  
I frowned. That couldn't be right.

I had to talk to Nord about this. This was not fair at all.  
After knowing me one night!  
But then that bothered me more... He would obviously deny everything... once a liar always a liar.

Besides he probably wouldn't appreciate my stalking or questions with the mood I'd put him in.

Naid's eyes widened behind me " Would you look at that, Knight in shining black armour is leaving alone tonight."  
I looked over and it was true.  
People were crowding around him, trying to get a hold of him but the guards kept them away. Nord was on his own though. Not even with that tiny thing I was starting to get really angry at.

I sighed to myself when the realisation dawned on me. " Me and Maddy need to go... He'll probably wonder where I am."

Naiden nodded but glanced around the room   
" Where is Maddeus?"  
When we spot him he was dirty dancing with a new face.  
Naiden folded his arms and frowned.  
" That asshole."  
I couldn't help but smirk " At least he'll probably come back to you once he's made it even."  
He frowned " Go tell him you wanna leave. You gotta move quick princess. And tell Daddy I said hello. "

I rolled my eyes. I wish that I didn't think Naiden had played with my man before but then again he knew a lot about Nord that I didnt.  
I bit my lip trying not to think about it.  
Maddeus was the same... It didn't bother me thinking about it like that but...  
Nord was my husband and I wish he could be honest with me.

Arriving home the house was quiet and dark. I ran up to the front and noticed someone dressed in a black suit, sat in the chairs in the lobby   
" Uh." I began nervously when I recognised the icy blue stare.

He glared at me with a frown on his face.  
" Where were you so late, Light."

I instantly froze realising he had been waiting for me here... He knew I had been out. Well.. Hikari probably told him what I told her.  
" I... Was out with Maddy?"  
He frowned, eyebrows knitting together " Maddy?"  
I clarified " Maddeus... Yknow... My best friend..."  
He hummed " Huh... I don't remember... Telling you you could stay out late Light."

I frowned " He's my friend. And we go out every so often."  
He threw his head back and sighed.  
" Alright. Let's talk about it then."  
He tapped the seat beside him. I sat down calmly where he indicated.

He looked over at me, way too close and in my face, his eyes leering into mine.  
" You. Have. A curfew."  
I frowned " Oh and you don't!?"  
He chuckled moving away from me.   
" Light, I have a job."

I glared " Oh yeah I know all about it." I folded my arms leering at him.  
He pulled a confused smirk at me.  
" What...?"  
I tilted away from him.  
" Naiden told me everything. He sends his regards."

" I thought... You said... You were with your friend Maddeus!?"  
He growled in a tone so low I thought he was ready to hit me.

I looked back at him and he was leering at me.

" Were you there...? Tonight... with Naiden?"

I bit my lip " I went there with Maddy! I don't play with anyone. Naiden is his toy!"  
Nord inhaled hard, getting up.

" Sweetheart you're infuriating... And every time I wanna be nice as well."

I got angry... Angry that he was allowed to be mean... But I wasn't... I stomped my foot.  
" I didn't ask to marry you! And you straight up told me I was something important to you. Your first and only... And what the hell was that tiny thing in your lap."

He glared at me storming closer.

Instantly his hands were on my shoulders shaking me.  
" That was none of your business! And if you knew any better you'd follow your curfew! You didn't ask to marry me? No. That's true. You know why!? Because it was all business you idiot! Your father... Sold you to me."

Wait what.  
His eyes had become something unpleasant.  
Something dark lingered in them.  
He turned around and stormed off.  
"  Upstairs now! Our room."

 


	6. Chapter 6

I'd followed him to our room silently. Words couldn't define the intense self pity and sadness I felt.

Yeah. Psycho. Right.

I got dressed into my sleep wear. Unfortunately...   
He chose out what he wanted me to wear and it didn't help I had a feeling he wanted to do something... Strange.

Instead he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed leaving me to dress in silence. I climbed into bed beside him.... And pressed against his back as I tried to sleep.  
Second day in my new home...

Utter failure.

" Tell me something then..."  
" I don't owe you anything..."  
" The words you said at the alter..."  
" Oh please. As fake as my feelings for you."  
I swallowed. Hard.  
" Then you don't mind if I return to my room?"  
I sat up and he pushed be down in bed.  
" No. As my lover you sleep... In my bed. We discussed this. You can sleep in your room when I'm gone."

I exhaled " Right. Thanks."  
I can't believe I had started falling for this guy. Feeling jealous... Over this guy... Worrying about who he was with or what he thought of my actions.

Another night went by... Without being able to sleep.  
When I noticed something move I looked over to notice him dressing.  
It was already 5am.  
" Where are you going...its Saturday"

He glanced down at me, doing up his shirt and tie.  
" What does it look like?"  
I bit my lip staring down at myself.  
He growled " Breakfast or we can have a repeat of yesterday morning."  
I silently got up and got dressed.

I combed the brown fluff on my head to one side spiking it up as he finished off his cufflinks.  
I noticed he looked up at me once from my peripheral.  
But I was focused on myself right now.

It wasn't like he cared about me anyway.  
Breakfast was cold.  
I couldn't eat. I left the cupcake where it was and he frowned at me the entire way through the meal.  
Eventually he got up and walked towards the lobby, I tried to keep up behind him.  
" Have a good..."  
He picked up his pace jogging down the stairs away from me.

I spent the grey Saturday locked in my room.  
Hikari tried to call me down to lunch and dinner.   
But I'd locked the door on her.  
I'd tried to call my dad but he didn't answer...

More knocks on the door irritated me.  
I lay in bed.... With my thoughts becoming depressing.

I sniffed between crying and trying to recover my breathing.  
Eventually the only thing I could think about doing... was calling him at work...  
I didn't know what to say...and the fact that it went to answer machine didn't help.

" I know...  You're probably busy... And I shouldn't be wasting your time. But... I get it. You can have anyone you want. I'm not important to you. I get it. I heard you yesterday. I have... No right... To tell you what to do... But... Some reason... I belong to you now... And for reasons unknown to me I feel things for you now that I can't even come close to understanding. I've never been in love or anything like that... So I don't know how that feels... But I guess if this is that.... Then its horrible."

I hung up returning to a room of silence.

I finally fell asleep.  
And awoke at midnight when a sharp knock came at my door.  
" Sir. The master is waiting for you in your dining area. He is calling for you. Come now please."  
The low toned voice belonged to a guard.

I got up... Realising I was still in day wear and made my way out of my room. The guard followed walking behind me... Down to our dining area.

I noticed when I came in to the room that food had already been placed on the table for us... and he seemed to be waiting for me before he touched anything.  
He pointed at my chair.... And I sat down... He began to eat instantly.  
I followed suit.

The meal went on in silence.  
Eventually he cleared his throat but wouldn't look at me as he spoke.  
" I have something I'd like to show you...."

He stood up and coaxed me out of my seat.  
I didn't want to move. I felt embarrassed to be honest.

He could probably tell I'd been crying.  
But was choosing not to humiliate me like he did yesterday.  
He held onto me pulling me along.  
He purred into my ear " I bought you something... A bouquet.... "  
I glanced up at him and his eyes were full of warmth. A smile playing at his lips. One of the guards came over and handed a box to him.  
He opened it in front of me.

Inside were four cupcakes with bouquet style frosting.  
I glared at him.  
" Are you teasing me? "  
He smiled " No... I know you didn't eat all day... So I thought.... Light is my cupcake and these... Reminded me of you."

I felt weak... Part of me didn't know what to say.

I quietly took the box from him... And purred " Will you share them with me... In our room."

He tilted his head at me playfully.  
" Light... Its too late for any sweets."  
I bit my lip.   
" Please...in our room."  
His mouth fell open when he realised what I meant.

I wasn't trying to be possessive or desperate. Its just genuinely in that moment I was happy.

 


End file.
